Reencontrando el amor
by Nicole-LA-Vencedora
Summary: ¿Que? ¿Quieres que realmente crea te preocupas por mi despues de todo lo que me hiciste? * Por favor, no te vayas... en realidad me gusta estar contigo / ¿Tienes idea de lo cruel que suena eso? * Aclaremos algo, ¿Tu amas a Akane?/ Si... / ¿Entonces por que me ilucionas? /Pareja principal: Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane, Dedicado a: Kalpana R Saotome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles. No te conozco en persona Kalpana pero te has convertido en una personita muy importante para mí, eres como mi hermana de NO sangre así que te mando un enorme abrazo.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Shakira - Addicted to You (¿Por qué? Nada especial, solo me gusta XD)

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **PROLOGO:**

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron a más no poder y su cuerpo se paralizo mientras un temblor la recorría violentamente sintiendo un feo dolor golpearle el pecho.

Después de cinco años de no verlo ahí estaba de nuevo Ranma Saotome frente a ella.

Las amazonas de su aldea a la que había regresado con el propósito de olvidarlo después de su boda con Akane Tendo lo habían encontrado gravemente herido cerca del lago. En su frente estaba una venda blanca que tapaba la horrible cortada que tenía en su cabeza, unos cuantos raspones surcaban su pecho descubierto y su labio estaba roto.

-(Bisnieta ¿Estas bien?) -

Shampoo reanudo la conciencia mirando a su bisabuela que la observaba con preocupación. La boda del chico Saotome con la menor de los Tendo había sido algo catastrófico para la pelimorado, una fuerte depresión la había golpeado y era un milagro que ella lograra sacarla de eso.

Su bisnieta siempre había sido alegre, una mujer fuerte y muy tenaz que a veces usaba tácticas sucias para lograr lo que deseaba pero de eso ya no había quedado mucho ahora. Tanto había sido su dolor al perder al chico que amaba que ni siquiera le importo vengarse de ellos, ya no le veía propósito a eso.

-(¿Y ella?) –respondió viendo la sortija de matrimonio en el dedo de Ranma y recordando que le habían mencionado que habían encontrado dos maletas de viaje, una con las cosas de el y otra con prendas de una mujer que obviamente era Akane.

-(Él estaba solo cuándo lo encontraron)-

Shampoo abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por unos quejidos de la cama que estaba frente a ellos, las dos observaron como el chico de la trenza abría los ojos con pesadez.

Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de bonitos, su cuerpo se veía mucho más fuerte y los años se notaban positivamente en su persona. Como pudo enfoco su mirada en ellas e hizo una cara confusión.

-Buenos días muchacho, ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo cologne en japonés.

Shampoo incomoda solo miraba al par sin hablar.

-¿Quiénes… son ustedes? Y… ¿Quién soy yo?-

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron asombrados por la pregunta.

¡Esto debía ser un chiste!

 **NA:** ¡Hola foro de Ranma!

Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:Lo hice chico pero continuare pronto, si les gusta díganmelo, si no también pero no sean ofensivos por fa. Gracias.

Para Kalpana: Dime que te gusto, ¡DIME! sé que tu pareja favorita es Ranma con Akane pero en una ocasión me dijiste que en tu segunda opción estaba Shampoo con Ranma así que aprovechando el que me gustan a mi también las dos parejas saque esta idea.

¿Qué le paso a Ranma? ¿Dónde está Akane? Y peor aún ¿Cómo llegara esto a tener un Shampoo x Ranma si el en verdad ama a Akane y es su esposa? Ja, ja, ja…

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Como decir que no - Carlos Baute y María José, Amor mío -3 de copas y Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti - Christina Aguilera.

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capítulo 1**

-¿Quiénes… son ustedes? Y… ¿Quién soy yo?-

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron asombrados por la pregunta.

¡Esto debía ser un chiste!

El joven las miro esperando respuesta pero desesperado al ver que no llegaría intento levantarse de la cama, un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza y por inercia llevo su mano a esa zona sintiendo la venda.

-¿Qué diablos…? –exclamo aún más confundido examinándose a sí mismo. ¡¿Por qué estaba tan herido?!

\- Tranquilízate, todavía estas muy débil –dijo Cologne caminando hacia él.

-¡No se me acerque y responda lo que pregunte! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que me hicieron para que no recuerde mi nombre?

-¡Ser mal agradecido! ¡Nosotras solo haber ayudado! –grito Shampoo en su todavía no tan fluido japonés. El chico frunció el ceño mirando ahora a la pelimorado, molesto por cómo le había llamado.

\- Explíquenme que hago aquí –ordeno él.

Shampoo apretó los puños con fuerza ante su actitud y estuvo a nada de lanzarse a golpearlo pero Cologne imaginando lo que pensaba intervino.

-Bisnieta, tráele un poco de comida a nuestro invitado en lo que yo respondo a sus dudas –

-Pero…

-(No te estoy preguntando Shampoo, solo hazlo)-

La amazona más joven salió hecha una furia de la habitación mientras Cologne tomaba asiento en una silla cerca de la ventana.

-Tu nombre, es Ranma Saotome…. –comenzó a decir mirándolo fijamente –Y por haberte salvado la vida espero que no se te ocurra decirle eso a nadie.

El miro a la anciana aún más confuso por lo que había dicho pero no dijo nada ya que ella comenzó a relatarle su vida, incluyendo la relación que había tenido con Shampoo y como de todas sus prometidas había escogido a la menor de las Tendo.

-Así que como puedes entender, para que Shampoo regresara a la aldea se dijo que su prometido había muerto –

-Entiendo –asintió –Pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-La última vez que supe algo de ti fue cuando partimos de Nerima, tres días después de tu boda –el bajo la mirada pensativo y Cologne se levantó se su asiento sacando algo de su manga -Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar -dijo caminando hasta el para darle una fotografía donde el abrazaba cariñosamente a Akane por la espalda, a juzgar por sus ropas y el fondo estaban de campamento en algún bosque.

Un extraño dolor golpeo su pecho al verla y su respiración se hizo más brusca, una desesperación indescriptible... Cologne al verlo prefirió irse para darle espacio así que se despidió aconsejándole descansar y cuando salió de la habitación se topó con Shampoo cargando de mala gana la comida en una bandeja.

-(Tardaste demasiada bisnieta)-regaño falsamente.

-(Los se bisabuela, pero...)-

-(Olvidalo, ya no importa)- interrumpió haciéndole un ademán de que la siguiera.

-(¿Qué? ¿Y la comida?)-

-(Ranma está muy alterado, dudo que tenga habré en estos momentos) - aclaro, la peli morado soltó un bufido molesta y la siguió.

-(¿Si sabias que se pondría así para que me enviaste por esto?)-

-(Para que tú te calmadas)- juntas entraron a otra choza, la cual pertenecía a Cologne y era considerablemente más grande que las otras -(A mí no me engañas, sé que te duele verlo y admito que incluso a mí me molesta ayudarlo)-

-(¿Entonces porque lo haces?)-

-(Por que su llegada llamo demasiado la atención, ahora todo el pueblo sabe de su presencia y normalmente le ayudaríamos a los varones malheridos que parecen fuertes, si no lo hubiese aceptado se preguntarías por qué)-explico mientras tomaba asiento.

-(¿Entonces planeas ayudarlo a volver con su esposa?)- pregunto Shampoo incrédula dejando dejaba la bandeja en una mesa redonda de roble que usualmente servía para dejar tableros con planos y estrategias.

-(Yo no dije eso, solo le ayudare a que se recupere y después podrá irse)-dijo tranquilamente –(Así que espero te comportes estos días, no quiero que alguien sospeche quien es)-

Shampoo asintió no muy convencida y después salió de la choza para ir a entrenar un rato, necesitaba olvidarse de que él estaba cerca.

Dos días pasaron sin que Shampoo siquiera se animara a pasar cerca de donde sabia descansaba el, todas las chicas maravilladas hablaban de lo guapo que era y que tan fuerte lucia, lo cual solo empeoraba el estado de ánimo en ella.

"Por favor Shampoo, no insistas… búscate a alguien que sepa amarte como mereces, la vida no se acaba por una relación" Esas habían sido sus palabras y aun a tanto tiempo seguían quemando. Tal vez tenía razón pero ¿Qué hay cuando todo tu mundo comienza a girar en torno a esa relación? ¿Qué hay cuando pasas tantas noches soñando pasar una vida juntos y de pronto un día se él va? ¿En qué más puedes soñar?

El tercer día paso con naturalidad y fue solo hasta el cuarto que Shampoo armándose de valor decidido dejar de evitar la zona donde estaba Ranma, no podía seguir con cobardías ¡Por dios, si ella era Shampoo! ¡La mejor de todas las amazonas después de su bisabuela! Esperaba no topárselo pero si lo había lo ignoraría.

Camino tranquilamente frente al refugio de su tormento y justo cuando pensó que lo lograría la puerta se abrió. Inevitablemente sus pasos se detuvieron y se giró a verlo.

Su torso permanecía desnudo dejando ver un físico extraordinario, sus heridas habían disminuido considerablemente y se veía con más fuerza, su cabello lucia sucio y sus ojos… sus ojos la veían fijamente.

Ella quería irse, quería alejarse pero no podía, había visto sus ojos y ahora estaba paralizada, pero lo peor vino cuando su corazón se aceleró al ver como el joven caminaba hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

"Contrólate, contrólate" se decía desesperada al tenerlo justo frente a ella.

\- Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Shampoo verdad? –

-Ser yo –respondió fríamente.

\- Eh… Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento el primer día y… bueno, por lo demás… yo no recuerdo nada pero...-

-A Shampoo ya no importarle de todas formas, ¿Ser todo? Shampoo estar ocupada –su molestia era notoria así que el decidió no insistir.

-Bueno también quisiera saber si puedo tomar un baño, comienzo a dar asco –Dijo lo último intentando bromear, ella tuvo el impulso de decirle: "Si eres un asco" pero se controló al recordar lo que le dijo su abuela.

-Seguirme – comenzó a caminar –Por ahora Bisabuela prohibirte salir a rio así que tomar baño aquí –señalo un cuarto que estaba relativamente aislado de todos –Ahí haber tambos de agua y jabón.

-Gracias Shampoo –intento sonreírle pero ella siguió mirándolo gélidamente. Sin decir nada la peli morado se dio la vuelta alejándose hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente… Si Ranma tocaba el agua, se convertiría en… Rápidamente regreso para avisarle antes de que entrara en pánico y todas vieran a la pelirroja que supuestamente mato pero cuando llego, lo único que encontró fue al joven en ropa interior completamente mojado y enjabonando su rostro.

Una furia incontenible se despertó en ella, ¿Estaba curado? ¿El muy maldito se había curado? ¡Quería golpearlo, quería matarlo! Pero no podía… Su siniestra mente, inactiva por cinco años miro las cubetas que había tomado y dispuesta a tener por lo menos una venganza camino sigilosamente con el ceño fruncido hasta él. Cuando estovo ahí tomo la cubeta y sin hacer ningún ruido la dejo fuera de su alcance.

Ranma termino de enjabonarse completo con los ojos todavía cerrados y cuando busco la cubeta esta ya no estaba, torpemente la busco y su desesperación aumento. Incluso llegó a caerse del banco en el que estaba sentado mientras Shampoo tapaba su boca para evitar reír a carcajadas, se veía ridículo.

Realmente estaba disfrutar verlo sufrir pero tenía que irse o alguien podía verla y no sería nada bueno si su Bisabuela se enteraba, así que cautelosamente como llego comenzó a caminar para irse.

Recordando el tambo en la esquina Ranma se levantó del suelo y como pudo camino hasta donde creía estaba el agua, sin embargo lo único que agarro fue un brazo femenino y asustado abrió los ojos sin importarle que pudieran arderles.

-¿SHAMPOO?- grito al ver el rostro de la amazona que palideció al ser descubierta.

Lo que le faltaba, más problemas.

 **NA:** **¡Hola foro de Ranma!**

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** ¡Estoy súper mega híper contenta de que estén leyendo este fic! Sus Reviews, favoritos y Seguidores waaaaa GRACIAS. Este capítulo ya es más largo, es que el otro era prólogo, vean mi excusa ja,ja,ja.

Ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **Para Kalpana:** ¡Eres Bárbara! ¡Ya vi las portadas de "Gloriosos Pecados" y "En el amor y en la guerra"! ¡Me encantaron, se les nota la pasión! No sabes lo mucho que me agrada que te guste el fic porque siempre te admire mucho, por ti me hice la cuenta tu sabes. También te mando un abrazo "Lady Mango" ja,ja,ja.

 **Romf57496:** ¡Hola! Bueno, ya tuvimos la oportunidad de mandarnos mensajitos y me dio mucho gusto conocerte, eres un gran escritor, me encanta tu fic de Rampoo y me da mucho gusto que leas este fic, me diste muchos ánimos.

 **XxaleXanderxX:** ¡Hey hola! Este capítulo fue más largo, arriba viste mi pretexto (Prologo aja si aja) Ah y si lo hice por mi hermana xD, que raro es esto de sacar parientes por internet. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **FVSaotome Tendo:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Fuiste mi primer Review, gracias que emoción. Como ves si actualice rápido y fue más grande el cap. Espero que te guste.

 **Agradecimientos a:** DarthMC, FVSaotome Tendo, Mermaind of ice, XxaleXanderxX y Kalpana R Saotome por agregar a favoritos. También a LiSa 2307 por seguir la historia.

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Pretending – Glee, Kiss you -One direction, Beautiful Liar –Beyoncé, Shakira y Habla el corazón –Roxette (En tu honor amiga Kalpi)

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capítulo 2**

-¿Shampoo?

Lo que le faltaba, más problemas.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto molesto olvidándose de que estaba prácticamente desnudo.

Ella no dijo nada e intento soltarse pero al no lograrlo desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Respóndeme Shampoo!-exigió de nuevo pero como antes solo obtuvo un profundo silencio antes de que la joven se soltaba hábilmente y tratara de huir.

Ranma al ver esto volvió a atraparla pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se fijó y pisaron un jabón que estaba tirado en el suelo haciéndolos caer, Shampoo cerró los ojos por el impacto y cuando los abrió ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo con Ranma justo encima de ella.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos con un sonrojo en sus rostros ante la comprometedora posición y falta de ropa pero su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cuerno de batalla.

-(No puede ser...)-Shampoo abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el chico de la trenza al notar el cambio.

Ella no respondió y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se quitó a Ranma de encima para luego levantarse e irse corriendo, el chico teniendo un mal presentimiento tomo una cubeta con agua para quitarse el exceso de jabón y después comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

-(¿Dónde están?)-pregunto Shampoo a su bisabuela que terminaba de ponerse una pequeña armadura.

-(A un kilómetro, quizá menos) -

-(Bien) -asintió la joven amazona caminando hasta un closet para también sacar su armadura, la cual consistía en un chaleco de caparazón ligero que incluía también hombreras compuestas y grebas, rodilleras, coderas y brazales. Todas las piezas pintadas de negro por cuestiones de tradición.

-¿Que está pasando? –pregunto Ranma entrando de pronto a la choza. Su voz se escuchaba un poco preocupada al ver como todas las amazonas ya se habían puesto sus armaduras y se armaban de arcos, espadas o ballestas.

-En un momento llegaran las tropas de una aldea enemiga así que nos preparamos para la batalla -explico Cologne tranquilamente enfundándose una espada.

-¡Las ayudare!-

-Sigues débil-

-¡No es verdad!-

-Enciérrate y no salgas-

-¡Me niego a hacer eso!-exclamo ofendido, ella lo ignoro y después de tomar su bastón intento salir.

-Por favor… ustedes me han ayudado y quiero devolverles el favor -insistió deteniéndola del hombro.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudar obedece –respondió molesta golpeando su mano con el bastón.

Shampoo que en ese entonces había terminado de cambiarse miro a Ranma unos segundos, se notaba a kilometros su molestia e impotencia ante la negación de su bisabuela ¿Pero por qué le habría negado ayudarles? No le parecía justo, era incluso humillante.

-¿De verdad querer ayudar? –pregunto caminando hacia el que la miro sorprendido. No sabía que estaba ahí.

-Si-respondió decidido.

Esa era una de las cosas que Shampoo amaba de él, pero no tenía que pensar en eso así que dio media vuelta y de una caja saco la armadura de hombre, sin consideraciones se la aventó esperando golpearlo en la cara pero eso no ocurrió pues Ranma la atrapo ágilmente y sonrió de forma arrogante al ver su molestia, luego comenzó a ponérsela mientras Shampoo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando el chico termino la amazona llego a su lado para entregarle un par de hermosas Katana.

En los últimos cincuenta años, esas Katanas habían sido mejoradas con un filo tan poderoso que podían atravesar una armadura sin apenas esfuerzo.

-Usar ambas -

El ojiazul asintió y se los coloco mientras Shampoo lo imitaba armándose adicionalmente de un par de cuchillos de caza, los cuales estaban enfundados detrás de su cadera por si fuera necesario blandirlos en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Estas peligrosas armas blancas eran vagamente similares a los kukris, con una hoja recta al principio y curvándose ligeramente hacia atrás al llegar a la mitad de la misma.

-¿A mí no me darás un par de esas? –pregunto Ranma sonándole a ella por un momento como un niño al que no le dieron postre.

-Seguirme-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, evitando por todos los medios reírse.

El obedeció y cuando estuvieron afuera lo llevo hasta unos establos tendiéndole un hermoso caballo negro

-Usarlo-

El chico tomo las riendas para montarlo y Shampoo camino hasta otro caballo que ahora era blanco imitándolo. Juntos cabalgaron hasta la línea de guerreras listas para luchar.

Con forme avanzaban las amazonas los veían sorprendidas hasta que encabezaron la fila, tan solo cinco minutos pasaron cuando el cuerno volvió a sonar indicando que estaban a menos de doscientos metros y avanzando.

De inmediato apareció la figura de cologne montada sobre un enorme caballo pajizo, al parecer todas usaban casco menos ella y Shampoo ¿Pero por qué? Incluso él estaba usando uno.

-(¡Hermanas mías, el dia de hoy vienen a buscar problemas con nosotras pero van a encontrar mucho más que eso!... ¡Encontraran su muerte!)-grito con el poderío y la seguridad de una toda una líder.

-(¡SIIIII!)-gritaron todas.

El chico de la trenza no supo lo que decían pero igual asintió y Cologne se giró a ver el horizonte cuando escucho por tercera vez el cuerno.

Ya estaban ahí.

-(¡Preparadas!) -grito viendo cómo un enorme grupo de enemigos se detenía de forma amenazantes frente a ellas, un lúgubre silencio envolvió a todos -(¡Ataquen!)-

Todos los caballos le levantaron en sus dos patas traseras mientras sus jinetes soltaban un grito de guerra antes de comenzar a avanzar.

El sonido de los caballos corriendo era todo o que Ranma escuchaba mientras avanzaba un poco más delante de todas pero más atrás que Cologne, estaba muy consentrado hasta que un caballo se le aproximo para rebasarlo un poco.

Sus ojos aguamarina miraron al jinete, era Shampoo mirando con decisión el horizonte a través de sus hermosos ojos violetas. Su cabello suelto era agitado por el aire y el movimiento del caballo galopando, sus labios permanecían levemente abiertos y su ceño fruncido.

Se veía realmente… muy... bonita.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Ranma desvió la mirada nervioso ¡El estaba casado! No recordaba mucho de Akane pero al ver su fotografía su corazón seguía latiendo desesperado por encontrarla así que no podía traicionarla mirando a otras mujeres.

La pelea comenzó y el chico de la trenza pudo olvidarse de la pelimorado al tener que enfrentarse con sus combatientes, los cuales eran todos hombres. Con sus katanas y su agilidad lograba matar a todo aquel que se le acercara.

Inconscientemente su mirada busco a Shampoo la cual en esos momentos se encontraba cerca dando un grito y cortando la yugular de su enemigo sin tener que bajarse del caballo. Estaba por irse al verla segura pero sus miradas se cruzaron y por alguna razón el comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

De repente la pelimorado soltó otro grito avanzando hacia él y lanzando su Katana mato a otro jinete que se encontraba justo detrás de él a punto de matarlo.

Sorprendido Ranma miro al hombre caer muerto, por un segundo pensó que iba a matarlo a él, juraría haber sentido el filo de la Katana cerca de su oreja.

-¡Abrir ojos si no querer morir, torpe! –grito Shampoo alejándose.

Y como si la boca le castigara una flecha la golpeo logrando tirarla del caballo que huyó despavorido, Ranma rápidamente avanzo hasta el tipo que disparo la flecha y lo mato pero cuando se giró a ver a Shampoo esta se encontraba peleando con un hombre tres veces su tamaño.

Sin dudarlo hizo que su caballo llegara con ellos y atravesó al hombre con su espada, este cayó al suelo muerto y el ojiazul busco el rostro de Shampoo.

-¡NOOO! –grito al ver como otro de los enemigos llegaba y apuñalaba a la jovencita.

Furioso apretó su Katana y de un solo corte logro desprender la cabeza del cuerpo de aquel sujeto, nunca había hecho eso pero estaba tan molesto que no pensó en nada.

Shampoo lo miro muy sorprendida y su mirada se nublo antes de caer desmayada.

 **NA:** ¡Hola foro de Ranma!

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** ¡Gracias por sus favoritos, seguidores y mensajes a todos! Estoy muy contenta escribiendo esto para ustedes, es mega divertido y me hace mucha ilusión que les guste.

Ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **Para Hola soy yo:** ¡Hoooolaaaaa! Gracias por el apoyo y efectivamente el internet es un lugar de libre expresión. Bueno, diría mi amiga y colega: Para gustos hay colores ja, ja, ja. ¿Te gusto el capítulo? De verdad espero que si :( Prometo más romance en el próximo.

 **Para Guest:** Bueno si no te gusta mi fic está bien, como puse arriba para gustos hay colores.

 **Para Kalpana:** Escuche la canción y me gustó mucho. Tu capitulo estuvo hermoso amiga, espero puedas subir muy pronto el 10 para saber qué ocurrirá y que hará Shinosuke para sepáralos. Como puedes ver seguí varios consejos tuyos, ¿Te gusto el cap? Y de las portadas ¡Si hazme una! ¡Por favor! ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIII? ¡Te amo!... *cof, cof* ja, ja, ja digo, ¿Gracias? Te envió un mega abrazo "Lady Mango" ja,ja,ja.

 **George96:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Par cuando la actualización? Me gusta tu nuevo nombre de perfil, ja, ja, ja, que alegría me causa el que te guste y espero que siga siendo así. ¿Te tal el cap 2? ¿Emocionante, aburrido, tedioso? En el que viene ya vendrá el romance ahora sí.

 **DarthMC:** Si he visto que hay pocas y me da mucho mucho gusto ver que comentaras, gracias. En el capítulo 3 ya comenzara el verdadero romance, ¿Qué tal la actualización? ¿No te durmió? Ja,ja,ja.

 **FVSaotome Tendo:** ¡Wow! ¡De nuevo mi primer Review! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Felicidades! Ja, ja, ja… Ahora tarde poquis más en actualizar pero ¿Cómo ves? ¿Valió la pena o fue un caos? Espero que te guste amigo, porque ¿Eres hombre verdad? Disculpa la pregunta Ja, ja, ja tengo curiosidad.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Arleth Kawaii Love y George96 por agregar a favoritos y seguidores.

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Habla el corazón –Roxette (En tu honor amiga Kalpi). Cristian Castro –Lloviendo estrellas y Eros Ramazzotti - La Cosa Más Bella (Più Bella Cosa)

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capítulo 3**

Al verla herida Ranma tomo a la amazona en sus brazos y se subio al caballo, desesperado decidió huir con ella así que comenzó a cabalgar hasta la salida derribando a todo enemigo que se antepusiera en su camino.

Cologne al darse cuenta desde lo lejos les cubrió la huida para que pudieran escapar.

Afortunadamente Ranma logro entrar a la profundidad del bosque cargando entre sus brazos a Shampoo mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad.

Cuando llego hasta un lugar que considero lo suficiente aislado y seguro dejo el cuerpo debajo de un árbol, se encargó de revisar el estado de la herida y rápidamente volvió a taparla agradeciendo que no hubiera tocado algún órgano vital.

Sabía que hacer ahora así que sin pensarlo dos veces rasgo su ropa y taponeo la herida.

De pronto Shampoo abrió sus bellos ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes. Intento decir algo pero no pudo asi que se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y lo intento de nuevo.

-Alejarte de mí... No tocarme-Susurro mirándolo aun intentando mantener su muralla defensiva.

Por alguna razón las palabras de la chica fueron como una apuñalada para Ranma, no sabía el por qué.

-Lo siento- respondió el -Solo intento ayudarte.

Ambos permanecieron callados por un buen rato

A pesar del dolor que ella sentía su rostro era de hielo, simplemente inexpresivo.

Ranma desvió la mirada y después de unos segundos se levantó para internarse en el bosque y comenzar a buscar un poco de leña. Cuando volvió encendió una pequeña fogata con dos piedras.

De pronto los intestinos de la chica sonaron y el soltó una risa mientras ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿Vas a estar bien? -

-Shampoo pasar por cosas peores y nunca necesitar de nadie-respondió con arrogancia.

El sonrió ante el comentario y se internó en el bosque, unos minutos después regreso con unas cuantas moras silvestres.

-No son muchas pero es lo único que encontré, espero que sea suficiente para que resistas a mañana y pueda cazar un conejo -dijo ofreciéndoselas pero ella las rechazo -No seas orgullosa -insistió acercándole el pequeño y redondo fruto a su boca.

La chica se retorció haciendo una mueca de molestia pero a él no le importó e insistió.

-No quiero tu ayuda- susurro ella débilmente, tratando de tirar lo que le ofrecía pero él no lo permitió.

-Escúchame bien Shampoo- dijo con determinación -Puede que no te guste que me haga cargo de ti pero no tienes otro remedio, sé que no soy de tu agrado pero en estos momentos no estás en condiciones de opinar y yo no pienso dejarte sola -ella lo reto con la mirada -Déjame devolverte el favor y cuando estés bien eres libre de seguir odiándome.

Ella no dijo nada pues tenía demasiado dolor para seguir hablando, solo asintió. Tampoco opuso más resistencia y comió lo que le ofrecía.

Después de comer el cansancio la venció mientras el avivaba el fuego. Cuando este quedo estable el chico la miro descubriendo que ya estaba dormida, así que se dio el lujo de mirarla detenidamente.

Ella se retorcía de vez en cuando haciéndolo saber cuánto sufría.

Se veía tan desvalida. Tan frágil y desprotegida.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía se acercó aún más a ella y detallo su rostro.

¿Bonita? No, estaba equivocado, la chica era muy hermosa. Era un verdadero angel.

Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y sin saber por qué algo dentro de el sintió el impulso de acercase a ellos y besarlos.

Asustado por sus pensamientos retrocedió tomando distancia.

La noche transcurrió lentamente mientras el hacía guardia, el cansancio ya se hacía presente en su cuerpo pero no podía darse el lujo de dormir. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a aclarase Ranma escucho unos leves quejidos de la joven y asustado fue hasta ella.

El rostro de la chica se encontraba completamente sudoroso. Él se inclinó hasta ella y poso su mano en la frente ardiente de ella, dándose cuenta de que era presa de una terrible fiebre.

Preocupado se levantó y tomo su casco antes de volver a entrar entre los arboles pues recordaba haber visto un riachuelo cerca.

Cuando regreso rasgo otro trozo de su ropa y lo remojo en el agua que había recogido y ahora estaba en su casco, luego comenzó a darle compresas en su frente, intentando pacientemente bajarle la temperatura.

De un segundo a otro ella departo y abrió los ojos pero a él no le importó y siguió cambiando continuamente el paño frio que mantenía en su frente.

-Salir de mi mente -pidió ella de repente.

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunto confundido. Inhalando sus palabras como gas venenoso.

-Querer dejar de pensar en ti, desde que te Shampoo conocerte tu agarrarte a mi cerebro… y yo no conseguir desprenderte de el... -sus ojos se cristalizaron - Ser tan injusto, ¿Por qué tenías que escogerla a ella? ¿Por qué? -espero respuesta ahogando un túmulo de lágrimas que luchaban por brotar. El no contesto pues no sabía que decir, estaba impresionado, casi en shock por todo lo que había dicho la amazona así que continuo con su labor decidiendo pasarlo por alto, convenciéndose de que estaba delirando y no sabía lo que decía.

Ella cerró los ojos dejando rodar unas lágrimas, adivinando dentro de su crítico estado lo que el chico de la trenza pensaba.

-Shampoo odiarte, odiarte por hacerme sentir así. Odiarte por no poder amarme -cuando termino de habar volvió a desvanecerse.

Ranma completamente absorto en el cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo, a escasos centímetros de distancia, sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y después latía con más fuerza por la confesión.

¿Porque estaba sintiendo eso? No lo entendía, y no quería pensarlo.

Estaba a punto de volver a su puesto de vigilancia cuando escucho a lejos un ruido y voces, desconfiado tomo su espada protegiendo el cuerpo de Shampoo. Sabía que podía tratarse de algún enemigo.

Las voces y el sonido de los caballos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que sin previo aviso fueron rodeados por una multitud.

Ranma apretó la espada viendo el rostro de las jinetes y supo que sin importar nada protegería a Shampoo.

Aun con su propia vida.

 **NA:** ¡Hola foro de Ranma!

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** Sé que me demore pero tengo un buen motivo: ¡La inspiración se fue da vacaciones! Pero ya regreso. No saben el gustazo que tengo de ver que siguen leyendo mi fic.

Ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **George96:** Bueno ya publique, espero que te guste amigo George y espero ansiosa que puedas continuar pronto con tu fic que ya quiero ver que sigue.

 **Para Kalpana:** ¡Amiga! Ya leí el cap. de verdad o reto 6, ¡Te luciste, esta genial! Me encanto y ayer me moría de risa con las ocurrencias de todos (Sobre todo la parte donde Marina rompe los platos con su resortera ja,ja,ja) espero que actualices pronto tus fis (Los 3)

 **Para Ikita:** Te prometo que más adelante se verá que pasó con Akane y Ranma tendrá que ordenar sus sentimientos. Por ahora esto es todo, espero que te guste.

 **Para FVSaotome Tendo:** Pues gracias por ese apoyo y espero que no deje de gustarte la historia. A mí me gusta mucho escribirla.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Demoniaka Loverly, Shampoo Amazona, Angellosus y LiSa 2307 por agregar a favoritos y seguidores.

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Habla el corazón –Roxette (En tu honor amiga Kalpi), Shakira - La La La (Brazil 2014) ft. Carlinhos Brown y Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona.

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capítulo 5**

Al estar rodeado de aquellas mujeres montadas en sus caballos el corazón de Ranma latía aceleradamente, sus ojos ligeramente voltearon a ver a Shampoo.

La chica se veía demasiado vulnerable que en ese momento, la fiebre seguía presente en ella y el caballo estaba relativamente lejos para poder huir así que no tenía más opciones que pelear. No permitiría que le pasara algo.

Sorprendido vio como de un momento a otro las amazonas se hacían a un lado respetuosamente para dejar pasar a alguien, la sorpresa que tuvo fue mayor al ver que era Cologne, quien al ver a su bisnieta mal herida bajo del caballo y camino con prisa hasta ella.

-Intente bajarle la fiebre con paños húmedos pero me fue imposible. Sus heridas están infectadas y es necesario que la saquemos de aquí –dijo Ranma nervioso pero visiblemente aliviado al ver que la ancianita tocaba el rostro caliente de la pelimorado.

-Estará bien, es fuerte. Gracias por lo que hiciste –asintió volteando a verlo -Ustedes dos -dijo señalando a dos amazonas –cárguenla y llévenla hasta la aldea –ordeno.

Ambas asintieron pero antes de que la primera chica la cargara Ranma se interpuso entre ellos. La vieja Cologne lo miro muy sorprendido.

-Yo la llevo –se ofreció Ranma avergonzado por notar las miradas confundidas de todas en el.

-No, tú ya hiciste lo necesario por ella, ahora nos toca a nosotras hacernos cargo –respondió Cologne sin perder detalle a sus expresiones.

-Pero ellas...

-Entiende y obedece -su voz era fuerte y Ranma al verla supo que todo lo pudiera decirle no serviría de nada así que se hizo a un lado dejando que la amazona tomara en brazos a Shampoo para dársela a otra que esperaba montada en su caballo.

Enseguida el jinete se perdió de la vista de él y Cologne monto su caballo, luego todas dieron vuelta para alejarse con la elegancia de un ejército bien entrenado siguiendo a su lider. Solo una de ellas que estaba sobre su caballo blanco se molestó en decirle que las siguiera. El tomo las riendas del equino en el que había llegado y obedeció sin chistar.

Cuando el grupo de amazonas encabezadas por la pequeña ancianita llegaron a la aldea todos las recibieron con júbilo pero al ver a la chica de largos cabellos morados mal heridas el silencio fue sepulcral.

Shampoo fue llevada inmediatamente a una choza para ser atendida. Un grupo pequeño de personas entraron a verla y Ranma camino tras ellas intentando ver a la chica.

-No, por ahora no puedes entrar –lo detuvo Cologne interponiéndose antes de que lograra entrar.

-Por favor, deje que también yo la ayude -pido el chico de la trenza.

-No es necesario -

-Pero quiero hacerlo -insistió Ranma mostrando su preocupación, aun así la mujer cerró la puerta en su cara como única respuesta.

Todo ese día Ranma se quedó frente a la puerta esperando ver salir a alguien para poder preguntar por la salud de ella. La noche llego y el sin moverse de su lugar de vigilancia se quedó dormido pues el cansancio lo había vencido.

A la mañana siguiente Cologne salió de la choza sorprendida de verlo allí, aun sentado en el suelo estaba Ranma dormido sin importarle el frio.

La mujer se acercó a él y movió al joven que al sentir su contacto se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Cómo esta Shampoo? ¿Está bien verdad? -pregunto asustado al ver que era ella.

-Sí, la fiebre ya cedió y sus heridas están siendo curadas -

-¡Gracias al cielo! -sonrió mejorado el muchacho -¿Cuándo podría verla? Podría ayudar a cuidarla si quiere.

-No Ranma, tu no debes estar cerca de ella. Es lo mejor para los dos -

El miro a la mujer adulta sin entender muy bien porque decía eso, ¿Qué tenía de malo preocuparse por Shampoo? No eran exactamente amigos pero le caía bien. Cologne noto su confusión pero no se molestó en explicárselo, solo se alejó y el semblante del joven cambio dejando ver la tristeza que sintió en su pecho.

Ranma comenzó a retirarse a la choza que le habían asignado cuando llego y ya dentro de ella se acostó recordando a la joven. Las horas pasaron y en sus pensamientos solo existía la imagen de ella y esa petición que le había hecho: "Sal de mi mente" ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ni siquiera él podía sacarla a ella de su mente.

Se sentía culpable con ella y había algo en el que no sabía que era pero necesitaba ayudarla a ser feliz. Así fue como sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó se levantó decidido a verla sin importar que se lo prohibieran, por lo que fue directamente hasta la choza de ella y toco la puerta, esta no tardo en abrirse dejando ver a Cologne.

-¿Otra vez tú?-

-Deje que les ayude, por favor-

-Dije que no, ya deja de insistir -repitió molesta cerrando de nuevo la puerta en su cara.

En los siguientes días, sin importarle la comodidad o el frio Ranma no dejo de estar frente a la puerta de la choza, solo se alejaba de ese puesto de vez en cuando para poder comer algo y asearse.

Las amazonas del pueblo comenzaron a murmurar con picardía sus propias deducciones a lo que estaba ocurriendo y la mayoría decía que el chico se habia enamorado de la bisnieta de su líder.

Después de varios días de insistencia por parte de Ranma, cuando la infección cedió completamente en Shampoo y ya estaba en recuperación, Cologne decidió permitirle que la viera.

Su insistencia había sido admirable, pero había esperado sabiendo que Shampoo podría decir alguna tontería. Eso además de que no le parecía correcto el interés que demostraba Ranma en su bisnieta. ¡Él estaba casado! Y esa misma tarde, después de que el muchacho hablara con Shampoo se lo recordaría.

Estaba confundido, ella sabía que Ranma amaba a Akane. Quiza sentía una atracción por Shampoo, curiosidad o hasta culpabilidad pero si Akane aparecía todo eso se esfumaría y no estaba dispuesta a ver llorar a su nieta por el de nuevo.

Cuando Ranma entro a la choza vio a la chica apaciblemente dormida y sin hacer ruido se acercó lentamente hasta ella, detallándola otra vez con la mirada hasta detenerse en sus labios.

Sonrió al verla dejando escapar un suspiro, ahora podía estar tranquilo viéndola bien.

Su objetivo ahora sería compensarla por todo lo que su antiguo yo, aquel que no recordaba le había hecho. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sin previo aviso ella abrió los ojos y lo vio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí?...

 **NA:** ¡Hola foro de Ranma!

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** ¡Volví! Tuve unos días muy ocupados pero volví. Sé que fue muy corto el capítulo pero prometo que el próximo será de 3 hojas más. ¿Qué tal?

Ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **Para Arleth Kawaii Love:** No actualizaba por que tenia problemas con mi cuenta, disculpa y que bueno que al final si le veas futuro al fic. Intentare hacer los caps mas largos, descuida.

 **Para Dicen por ahí:** Eso de la cura se verá muy pronto, igual el paradero de Akane. Gracias por entrar y tratare de hacerte cambiar tu opinión para bien. Veamos si lo logro :)

 **Para Kalpana R Saotome:** ¡Lady trituradora! Ya leí tu fic nuevo de Zootopia, wow ja,ja,ja,ja… Esta genial. Quería felicitarte también por aquí por ese magnífico trabajo que siempre pones en tus escritos. Vi que también te retaron a un Shassomaru X Aome y ansio ver qué idea sacar, seguro será genial. Qué bueno que te guste el fic, recuerda que lo hice para ti.

 **Para George96:** A mí también me pasa querer entrar y arreglar todo, ja, ja,ja,ja… Vi que ya cumpliste y espero ansiosa ese súper combo ¿Eh? Gracias por leer amigo George y lamento mucho tardarme en subir otro capítulo.

 **Para FVSaotome Tendo:** Ya viste quienes eran las que llegaron, comenzare a sacer eso de Akane muy pronto y te doy las gracias por decirme todo eso. ¡Gracias!

 **Para RANMAA-K:** Gracias por esta oportunidad que me diste entonces, me motiva también mucho ver que voy por buen camino. Espero de todo corazón que te guste como avanza. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a** **favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi**

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles. No te conozco en persona Kalpana pero te has convertido en una personita muy importante para mí, eres como mi hermana de NO sangre así que te mando un enorme abrazo.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Monster y Hero - ambas de Skillet (En tu honor amiga Kalpi), Resistance y endlessly, ambas canciones de Muse (Muy, muy recomendadas)

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capitulo 6.**

Shampoo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al descubrir frente a ella a Ranma.

-Hola... Me alegra que al fin despertaras -dijo dulcemente el chico de la trenza acercándose aún más a ella hasta sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama.

-¿Que hacer aquí? -pregunto confundida. Tenía mucho tiempo en cama y no recordaba que la hubiera visitado ni una vez desde el accidente.

-Bueno, tu bisabuela por fin se compadeció de mí esta mañana y me permitió verte -explico rascando su nuca avergonzado, no quería que pensara que lo importaba su salud. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que lucia el chico haciendo eso -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Shampoo ya estar bien -

-Si te hubiera pasado algo irremediable estando yo... -comenzó a decir bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, Shampoo sintió el calor de las manos de el sujetando las de ella. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse -Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado -Al decir eso ella sintió un golpe en su pecho y con un leve tirón se libró del contacto.

Eso era muy típico de su viejo airen, el no toleraba saberse causante del dolor en una mujer.

-Pues ya ver que Shampoo seguir respirando, poder irte -dijo agriamente olvidándose de su estado e intentando levantarse de la cama, pero un agudo dolor hizo que se quejara. Asustado el joven intentó ayudarla a recostarse de nuevo.

-Es mejor que descanses, no estás del todo bien-

-¡Shampoo odiar tu lastima! ¡No necesitarte! -

-¡No es lastima! -

-¿Entonces que ser? ¿Culpabilidad? -

\- ¡No yo... Solo me preocupo por ti! -respondió muy ofendido.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y después comenzó a reír irónica.

-¿Que? ¿Querer que realmente Shampoo crea que estar preocupado después de todo lo que hiciste? - El ceño fruncido de Ranma se borró de inmediato y la miró incómodo, sin saber que decirle para defenderse -Ser mejor que te vayas Ranma -

-No quiero irme -respondió sin pensar.

-Shampoo querer dormir -

-Pues hazlo, yo prometo guardar silencio -

-¡No Ranma! ¡Querer no poder dormir contigo cerca! -grito ya exasperada.

El torció la boca inconforme. Estaba seguro de que su presencia no tenia por que causar problemas, la misma Cologne se quedaba con ella y podía dormir perfectamente.

-Entiendo -Ranma se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir dio la vuelta para verla ahora mostrando una bella sonrisa que podía derretirla con facilidad -Igual no creas que te libraras de mi, vendré a verte más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Sin darse cuenta Shampoo le sonrió moviendo la cabeza por inercia en señal de aceptación. Su rostro era cubierto por un encantador sonrojo.

El salio dejando a la amazona sola, todavía con una sonrisa en los molestia fue notoria al darse cuenta de esto.

-(¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo caer de nuevo con el por su carita bonita de niño bobo!) -Grito con impotencia tapando su rostro -(¡Fuerza Shampoo, no dejes que esto te domine! ¡Tu ya no lo amas! Tu, tu... ya no... ) -sus ojos se cristalizaron -(Tu aun lo amas como una tonta) -

Ella seria que volver a fijarse en el era un error, Ranma estaba casado y seguramente cuando encontrara a SU ESPOSA se iría sin importarle ella. Akane era la mujer que amaba, no ella, pero entonces ¿Por que tenia el que fingir que le importaba ella?. Estaba de verdad muy furiosa con ella misma por seguir teniendo esos sentimientos tan molestos, con impotencia cerró los ojos para no llorar.

Ranma caminaba feliz de ver a Shampoo fuera de peligro. Recordaba una y otra vez su sonrisa, era tan hermosa ¿Como podía haber una mujer tan bella? Que labios más suaves y dulces parecía tener.

Nervioso reaccionó de sus pensamientos al oír a sus espaldas un saludo. Volteo a reconocer la voz de la bisabuela de Shampoo.

-Ah, hola ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Shampoo está bien?-

-Si muchacho, mi bisnieta está perfectamente. ¿Y tu? -

-Ahora que vi a Shampoo recuperándose y fuera de peligro estoy bien, gracias -sonrió ampliamente.

Ella asintió.

-Si es así, quiero que hablemos de ti -

La cara de Ranma paso de la alegría a la confusión.

-¿Hice algo malo? -

La anciana sonrió quedando pensativa. Si, esos últimos días el chico había estado haciendo algo muy malo: Estar al pendiente de otra mujer que no era su esposa y no molestarse en buscar a la segunda.

-Solo quiero saber que has planeado -respondió sin querer contestarle.

-¿Sobre que? -

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Debes estar bromeando, ¿Acaso no piensas buscar a tu esposa? -

Ranma se sintió muy ridículo y culpable por la pregunta. Tenía que admitirlo, no había pensado todavía en eso, había estado tan preocupado por Shampoo que... lo había olvidado. ¿Que clase de persona hace eso? Todo era tan complicado, el no entendía que pasaba ni con el mismo.

En ese momento, una joven mujer se acercó interrumpiendo la plática.

-(Disculpe) -hace una reverencia -(Ya están reunidas las ancianas del concejo. Solo la están esperando) -

-(Voy en un momento, gracias) -responde y la chica se va -Me tengo que ir pero esta conversación queda pendiente muchacho, hasta luego -

Comenzó a caminar por la dirección que se fue la chica.

Ranma permaneció parado unos minutos más, preguntándose ¿Cómo podía buscar a alguien que no recordaba? Tenía que solucionar los enredos de su cabeza y quizá alejarse de Shampoo, pero no quería realmente. No podía

Los días siguientes pasaron sin importar esa plática con la anciana Cologne o la amarga actitud de Shampoo, el joven no dejó de ir a visitarla. Esmerandose por cuidarla, derrumbando sin darse cuenta cada vez más la barrera que la chica trataba de poner entre ellos.

Una mañana el chico de la trenza caminaba hasta la choza de Shampoo con una canasta de comida en las manos. Confiado abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Hola Shampoo, vengo a…! - dejo de hablar al ver que la bella amazona se encontraba prácticamente desnuda mientras cambiaba sus vendajes.

Ella lo miró sorprendida sonrojándose, dando gracias de estar usando su ropa interior.

-¡Ranma! -

-¡No, yo no...! ¡Fue un error Shampoo lo siento, no sabia que estabas así! -quiso explicarle asustado -Te juro que nunca jamás querría verte desnuda… -Ella frunció el ceño - Quiero decir, no lo digo porque estes mal, tienes un cuerpo muy lindo pero… -Ella arqueo una ceja -No es que lo haya visto pero…

-Si ser asi ¿Por que seguir viendome? -pregunto burlándose. El se tapo el rostro y ella comenzó a cubrirse mientras reía sin poder evitarlo.

-De verdad lo siento Shampoo, no quería que... -

-Estar bien, no ser para tanto -dijo ella -Shampoo ya estar visible, poder abrir ojos -

El la miró sorprendido.

-¿Realmente me disculpas? -ella asiente -¡Wow, gracias! Por un momento creí que me enviarias a volar o algo semejante -comenzó a reír sin ver que ese comentario le dolió a la chica.

Era justo lo que hubiera hecho Akane. ¿Cómo podía compararla con esa chica tan agresiva? No era tonta para no saber que había sido un error.

-A Shampoo gustarle su cuerpo y no molestarle lucirlo, ya estar acostumbrada -Explicó orgullosa. Ranma frunció el ceño por el comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Suelen muchos hombres verte así ? -

Ella lo miró notando que la pregunta la había hecho molesto. Su corazón comenzó a latir de emoción, ¿Sería que eso lograba ponerlo celoso?

Ella no respondió, solo lo ignoro y camino a lo largo del cuarto haciendo algunos ejercicios suaves para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

-Shampoo respondeme -

-¿Por qué deber hacerlo? A Ranma no debe importarle ¿O si? -

Él soltó un suspiró y desvió la mirada molesto, no podía decirle que si le importaba porque se supone que no deberia ser asi.

-Solo pienso que una señorita no tendría que exponer tanto su cuerpo, eso es todo -

-Pues Shampoo agradecer el consejo, tal vez algun dia recordarlo -dijo irónica.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si que eres una mujer dificil -

-Solo cuando caerme mal la persona -sonrió dulcemente sonrojando, le gustaba verla sonreír -Y tu ser un hombre pesado -

-Solo con las personas que me agradan -respondió orgulloso.

Ella sonrió y continuó con sus ejercicios.

\- ¿Porque tan pronto de pie? -pregunto Ranma ahora preocupado.

-Shampoo querer entrenar ya, odiar ser inútil -

-Ya veo -dijo rascándose la cabeza sin dejar de verla - ¿Y la vieja Cologne? Es raro que no este aqui.

-Esta mañana salir a junta de aldeas, ella volver en dos semanas -

-¡Dos! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! -

-Cierto, pero mantener la tranquilidad entre todos no ser fácil, ir varios líderes y ser gente muy dificil -

-Bueno esperemos que todo salga bien -

La pareja se quedo callada otro rato, ella caminando y el observandola. Era muy fuerte ella para poder resistir tanto esfuerzo en poco tiempo, pero todo tiene un límite y cuando menos lo esperaba la chica estuvo a punto de caer.

Ágilmente la Ranma la sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- Cuidado, tómalo con calma -dijo dulcemente, ella levantó la mirada y lo miro nerviosa por su cercanía -Creo que lo mejor es ayudarte con tus ejercicios -

-¿Que? Pero...-

-No intentes convencerme de lo contrario Shampoo, te ayudare -

Sin dificultad la abrazó desde un costado, y comenzó a caminar lentamente con ella. Sosteniendola de la cintura con firmeza.

Shampoo no protesto y se dejó ayudar, sintiéndose muy cómoda y segura a su lado. Quizá lo mejor era alejarse y poner una barrera como siempre pero no tenía ganas ese dia.

Desde ese momento Ranma la ayudó durante una semana, y cuando ya pudo caminar completamente bien el joven no dejó de ir a visitarla.

Algunas de las jóvenes de la aldea los veían pasar y sonreían con picardía, otras envidiosas solo los ignoraban.

Sin ver cuando, Shampoo dejó de ser distante con él ya que no había nadie que le recordara a Akane, ni siquiera el. A veces era muy torpe y bruto, pero eso no le quitaba lo tierno y dulce.

-Oye Shampoo, ¿No te gustaria dar un paseo por el bosque? -pregunto Ranma a su compañera. Los dos habían terminado de entrenar unos minutos antes y ahora estaban sentados en un pequeño precipicio con vista al bosque.

Ella sonrió recordando que días atrás le había preguntado lo mismo, ella había respondido que prefería entrenar y él sonando más como su padre que como su amigo le había respondido:

-No Shampoo, ya me advirtieron que no puedes entrenar aun, asi que primero daremos largas caminatas con sus respectivos descansos. Las doctoras ya dirán cuando puedas ejercitarte como antes -

-Bien, vamos -respondió volviendo al presente -Pero ir a caballo -

-Si es lo que quieres, dejame ensillarlos - sonrió el chico.

El paseos a caballo comenzó tranquilo pero se convirtió en una competencia en la que Shampoo llevaba la delantera. Ranma admiraba la destreza de ella, era muy talentosa en todo lo que hacía.

Cuando se emparejaban volteaba a ver a la chica, le fascinaba ver cómo su cabellera volaba, era el marco perfecto a su belleza.

En ese momento se admitió que no solo le simpatizaba Shampoo, también le estaba comenzando a gustar. ¿Pero como no gustarle? Era la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y decidida que jamas habia conocido...

Era simplemente…

-¡RANMA CUIDADO! -sonó una dulce voz en su cabeza.

perfecta y única…

-¡NO AKANE! -escucho su propia voz gritando desesperado.

...Para el.

Un dolor golpeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

En sus recuerdos vio a una linda joven de cortos cabellos azulados adornados con flores blancas, sonriéndole con ternura y mirándolo con ojos brillantes, estaba vestida con un vestido de novia blanco y sostenía un ramo de rosas, los dos estaban en el altar…

-Te amo Ranma -

-Y yo a ti, Akane -

Entonces ella era...Akane… Su esposa…

Un dolor en el pecho lo atravesó y detuvo bruscamente su caballo, al verlo hacer eso Shampoo regresó.

-¿Que pasar Ranma? -pregunto confundida.

Pálido por lo que había recordado y sin poder coordinar las palabras solo toco nervioso su anillo de matrimonio, dio la vuelta y se alejó a todo galope sin decir nada. Parada y sin comprender lo que pasó Shampoo bajo la mirada, no entendía la extraña actitud de él, pero le dolía.

Bajo de su caballo y comenzó a caminar con el animal, necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Algo le decía que tenía mucho que ver con su pasado, había tocado su anillo y había huido.

Shampoo se reclamó el olvidar que tenía que alejarse de Ranma para no salir dañada pero ya era demasiado tarde, desde antes sabía que lo seguía amando pero podia disumularlo, ahora ya era más difícil volver a fingir que no le importaba.

El tendría que irse en algún momento y como ahora, se iría sin avisar y sin importarle ella… y ella, seguiría sola.

Se iría y lo perdería otra vez.

Shampoo sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que nunca lo tuvo.

El era de ella, de Akane. No suyo.

-(Ranma… ¿Porque tenias que volver a entrar en mi vida?)-

La amazona paso toda la tarde caminando en el bosque y hasta que anocheció fue que decidió regresar.

Cuando Shampoo entró a la aldea todo estaba muy obscuro, alguien gritó su nombre y ella se detuvo.

-(¡Shampoo, Shampoo!) -una chica se acercó corriendo - (¡Menos mal que estás bien!) -

-(¿Por qué no lo estaría?)-

-(Bueno, al ver que no llegabas Ranma salió en tu búsqueda preocupado, de eso ya tiene como dos horas ¿Que paso?) -

-(Nada, solo me desvie del camino. Ahora me voy tengo mucho sueño )-dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-(Shampoo ¿Y que va a pasar con Ranma?)-

-(No lo se. Ya encontrará la forma de regresar) -respondió ofendida, ella no era su niñera.

-(Pero…¿Y si lo lastiman?) -

-(¿A el' Si como no, el sabe como defenderse así que estará bien. Buenas noches) -

Shampoo se fue y cuando entro en su choza comenzó a llorar.

Secándose las lágrimas molesta por su debilidad se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

-(No, no en esta ocasión… El no merece ni una de mis lágrimas) -

Y haciéndose una promesa dio la vuelta para meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir. Estaba olvidando sus deberes y su entrenamiento por culpa de Ranma y ya era tiempo de que volviera a concentrarse en ellos.

Así fue que se quedó dormida, recordando un solo rostro.

El de Ranma.

 **NA: ¡Hola foro de Ranma!**

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** Me tardé siglos ¿Verdad amigos? Perdonenme chicos y chicas, aqui tuve días de sufrimiento y agonia en mi hogar ja ja ja. Pienso publicar otro capítulo el Martes que viene.

Ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **Para :** ¡Hejejey amiga Fleur! Disculpame, te ilusione diciendo que ayer y fue hoy pero al menos si lo subi ¿No? Próximo capítulo el Martes y ahora si mas largo, te lo prometo. Gracias por inspirarme con tus fics amiga. Espero que te gustara la actualización y gracias por llamarle joya, joyas tus fics ja ja ja. ¡Te mando un abrazo Fleur!

 **Para fenix bocanegra:** Gracias por entrar, ya publicare constante :) yo también amo el Ranmpoo ¿Se nota? Proximo capitulo mas largo y este Martes. ¡Besos!

 **Para RANMAA-K:** ¡Perdoname, no creas que los abandone! Ya publique espero que te guste el capitulo. No volveré a irme tanto tiempo :v el martes subo el capitulo 7, por cierto. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Para Dr. pepper 1-2:** ¡Amigo George! Digo, Dr. pepper 1-2 ja ja ja, tanto que me tarde ¿Verdad? No te enojes amigo, tu sabes mis motivos y yo los tuyos pero igual quisiera que ya actualizaste, muero por leer tu siguiente capitulo. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Para Arleth Kawaii Love:** El próximo capítulo si será ahora largo, ganaron todos con la petición pero este lo hice igual como calentando. Gracias por tu atencion, espero te guste esto que paso hoy. ¡Bay guapa!

 **Para FVSaotomeTendo:** ¡Hoy comenzamos a tomar el caso de Akane! Gracias por interesarte en mi fic, no te fallare, tratare de que siga siendo bueno para ti. ¡Un beso!

 **Para sav21:** Gracias por ser sincera y decir sin ofensas nada de la pareja, la verdad si es Ranmpoo, sale un poco de Ranmakane pero el fic es realmente Rampoo. Disculpa y gracias igual por darte una vuelta. ¡Un abrazo guapa!

 **Para Kalpana R Saotome:** ¡Lady trituradora! Qué bueno que te guste el fic, es para ti. ¿Monster y Hero de Skillet? ¡Me encantaron! Y tu tienes que escuchar las canciones de Muse ja ja ja. Te gustará. ¿Cuando publicaras cap de zootopia? Quiero acción entre Nick y Judy (Ya sabes ;) Igual verdad y reto y GloPec (Como le dices tu ja ja ja) ¡Eres estupenda! Y perdóname bella por demorar. ¡Te quiero lady!

 **Para Anymary79:** ¡Gracias por el consejo! Tarde pero no abandono mi fic, que bueno que te esté agradando un poco más el cambio en el fic, ya comenzara a salir Akane pronto… ¡Muy pronto! ¡Te mando un abrazo Any!

 **Para Dicen por ahi:** Gracias por leer mi fic todavía, si Ranma buscando pretextos y ahora para colmo recuerda un poco de su esposa. Próxima actualización el Martes ¡Besos guapa!

 **Para YO LA GUEST:** ¡Hey hola! No planeo tardarme tanto de nuevo, publicaré el martes y pronto aparecerá más de Akane. Que bueno que te gusta el fic. ¡Te mando un abrazo Sarita!

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Ranma ½ no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi

(Aunque eso ya todos lo saben)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, bueno si, es mi primer fic ._.

 **Pareja principal:** Ranma x Shampoo / Ranma x Akane

 **Dedicado a:** Kalpana R Saotome

 **Objetivos del fic:** Escribir un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime y sobre todo sacarle una sonrisa a mi amiga del alma que está pasando por momentos difíciles. No te conozco en persona Kalpana pero te has convertido en una personita muy importante para mí, eres como mi hermana de NO sangre así que te mando un enorme abrazo.

Ánimos campeona, se te quiere.

 **Canciones escuchadas:** Monster y Hero - ambas de Skillet (En tu honor amiga Kalpi), Resistance y endlessly, ambas canciones de Muse (Muy, muy recomendadas)

-Hablan en japonés-

-(Hablan en chino) -

 **Capitulo 7.**

El día apenas comenzaba en Nerima y como siempre, una pareja de jóvenes corría hacia la escuela:

-¡Espérame Akane! -grito Ranma corriendo detrás de la peliazul.

-¡Olvídalo, ya vamos demasiado tarde! -

-¡Si pero no es mi culpa! -

-¿Bromeas? ¡Déjame recordarte quien tuvo otra de sus típicas peleas ayer en la noche y casi no me dejo dormir! -reclamo fingiendo voz dulce.

Ranma frunció el ceño recordando el altercado con el ciego de Mousse, que otra vez celoso por Shampoo había ido a buscarlo causando problemas y varias paredes rotas.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el tonto Mousse no me deje en paz! -

Akane lo miró molesta sin dejar de correr.

-¡Claro que si! -

-¿A qué te refieres? -

-¡Mientras seas el prometido de Shampoo no te dejara tranquilo, y lo sabes! -

-Pero yo no quiero ser el prometido de ella ¡Y tú también lo sabes! -

-Entonces déjate ganar por Mousse -sugirió levantando el mentón orgullosa.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a él en lugar de permitir que me gane! -

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y cuando Akane pensaba en contestar una bicicleta se estampo en el rostro de Ranma tirándolo al suelo adolorido.

-¡Nihao Airen! -exclamó la hermosa amazona de largos cabellos violetas.

-¡Shampoo… qui..tate!

-¿Que decir Airen? -pregunto confundida mirando al chico.

-El dice que te quites -intervino Akane mirándola molesta.

-¡Oh vaya, Shampoo entender! -sonrió la chica quitando su bicicleta. Ranma se levantó con mucha dificultad pero apenas estuvo de pie la peli-violeta se lanzó a sus brazos. Tirándolo de nuevo al suelo -¡Shampoo extrañar mucho a su Airen! -dijo alegremente estrujandolo.

Akane molesta al ver que Ranma se dejaba abrazar dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Akane... espera! ¡Ayúdame! -

-¡Ayúdate tu solo, yo me voy! -

Ranma gruño mientras veía alejarse a la peliazul.

-Marimacho… -murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar a la peli-morado que continuaba sobre él -Ehh… Oye Shampoo ¿Podrías quitarte por favor? -pido cabizbajo. No lo admitía en voz alta pero odiaba pelear con la menor de los Tendo.

-¿Eh? ¡Si claro! - la chica se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el aceptó la ayuda y se sacudió la ropa.

-Shampoo venir a buscar Airen -

-¿Ah sí? -ella asintió -¿Para que? - ella le mostró una canasta de mimbre llena de panes al vapor que ella misma había preparado -¡Cielos! ¿Son para mi? -pregunto emocionado.

-Ajam… -se los extendió, el iba a tomarlos pero ella le apartó la canasta rápidamente escondiéndola en su espalda -Ah Ahm -negó con la cabeza. El la miro confundido -Primero Ranma llevar a Shampoo a cita -

Él frunció el ceño.

-Pero no puedo ahora, tengo que ir a la escuela -

-¿Seguro? Ya ser muy tarde, probablemente no dejarte entrar -sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara desilusionada del joven.

-Esta bien -acepto encogiéndose de hombros. Ella tenía razón y la verdad no tenia ganas de quedarse parado sosteniendo baldes de agua.

-¡KYYA! -grito emocionada la chica lanzándose a sus brazos de nuevo. El chico de la trenza al sentir su peso la abrazo por inercia -¡Wo ai ni Airen! -susurro ella cerca de su oreja. El sintió un escalofrió por su calor y se alejó nervioso.

La pareja estuvo caminando hasta llegar a un parque donde tomaron asiento en una banca alejada de todos.

Una vez ahí la chica observaba a Ranma comer apresuradamente sus panes. Ranma era el hombre mas perfecto para ella, era una pena que el chico no pudiera tomarla en serio.

Al pensar eso último bajo la mirada tristemente.

-¿Estas bien Shampoo? -pregunto el al verla hacer eso.

Ella volvió a sonreír como siempre asintiendo. Era más fácil fingir una sonrisa que responder su pregunta. El continuo comiendo más tranquilo y ella se decidió a disfrutar de la compañía del joven, no siempre lograba tener una cita con el tan fácilmente.

-Mmmm, ¿Airen? -

-¿Mjum? -

-¿Que haber pasado en tu cara? -pregunto preocupada de ver una cortada.

-Ah ¿Esto? -la toco, ella asintió -Fue culpa del imbécil de Mousse, en la madrugada fue a visitarme -

-¿Que? ¿Pato estúpido dañar a mi Airen? -pregunto furiosa. Imaginando cómo cocinar al chica de cabellos negros largos.

Ranma comenzó a reír.

-Tranquilízate, no es nada -

-¿Por qué ir tonto Mousse? -

-¿Por qué más? Por ti, al parecer estaba celoso -

-Shampoo no saber por que -se cruzó de brazos -Shampoo amar a su Airen, el deber volver a china y buscar otra chica, casarse y dejar en paz -

Ranma la miró muy atento a lo que decía.

Una duda cruzó por su mente pero no estaba seguro de si preguntarle o callarse.

Ella noto su dilema.

-¿Pasar algo Airen?-

-Mmm, no… bueno...si -

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Shampoo, ¿A ti de verdad no te gusta Mousse? -

Shampoo comenzó a reír.

-No, ya haberlo dicho antes… Shampoo solo poder amar a Ranma -dicho esto volvió a abrazarlo, él se sorprendió pero esta vez no intentó quitársela. Tal vez por la tranquilidad del lugar o porque en realidad no le estaba pareciendo incomoda su cercanía, pero permaneció quieto dejándose abrazar.

-¿Realmente tu… tu..?-

-¿Si? -

-¿Realmente crees amarme? -ella asintió -No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?, tu también podrías regresar a china y conseguir a alguien, no te seria difícil -

-No, ser imposible. Shampoo no poder -

-¡Ah cierto! Tus leyes ¿No es así? -

Ella negó y se acercó a su rostro lentamente. Su piel era suave, su aroma embriagante, sus caricias amorosas y sus ojos soñadores.

-Ser imposible, porque Shampoo entregarte su corazón… No por leyes, si por amor -él comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Su corazon comenzó a latir con fuerza -¿sentir esto? -preguntó ella poniendo la mano de él en su corazón. El cual estaba muy acelerada, como el suyo -Solo Airen causar esto en Shampoo.

La declaración causó que el chico la mirara sorprendido. Ella se remojó los labios, el la miro hacer eso y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a ella y tocar sus labios.

Estaban a punto de tocarse cuando de repente la pareja sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ellos. De un momento a otro Ranma se convirtió en Ranko y Shampoo en una tierna gatita.

-¿Que rayos…? ¿Akane? -

-Ya veo que estas pasándola muy bien ¿Verdad Ranma? -

-No, espera, no es lo que crees -

-Ni te molestes en explicármelo, sigue disfrutando de tu cita -dijo dando la vuelta y alejándose.

-¡Akane! -grito el chico intentando detenerla. Que desgracia que la peliazul lo hubiera visto, seguramente no la habían dejado entrar y había decidido ir a buscarlo. Era lo más probable.

-¿Miau? - sonó Shampoo en sus piernas, en realidad intentaba llamar su atención para que recordara que tenían una cita pendiente y pudieran buscar un poco de agua caliente.

Pero Ranma al oírla se tenso y bajo la mirada lentamente para verla muy asustado.

-¡Miau! -

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Gatoooo! -la pelirroja se levantó empujando y salió corriendo apanicada.

Shampoo intento seguirla para calmarlo pero entre mas lo hacia mas gritaba y corría por lo que decidió regresar al Neko Hanten muy decepcionada y molesta con Akane.

Una vez que llegó se topó con Mousse lleno de moretones en el rostro mientras limpiaba unas mesas. Al verla sonrió.

-(¡Ah hola mi amada Shampoo!) -

Furiosa de recordar las cortadas de Ranma se lanzó al joven para arañarlo y morderlo mientras este corría y gritaba por todo el restaurante preguntando entre gritos ¿Porque?.

Cologne se asomó de la cocina y comenzó a reír divertida, luego caminó hasta ellos y le quitó la gatita al chico que se encontraba desarreglado del cabellos, con la ropa rota y los lentes tirados por algún lugar cerca.

-(No tuviste un buen día ¿Verdad linda? )-preguntó la anciana. La gata bajo la cabeza triste -Ve al baño, en un momento te llevo agua caliente -dijo antes de bajarla.

Shampoo se encamino al baño.

Mousse encontró sus lentes y se levantó poniéndoselos.

-(Pobre de mi hermosa Shampoo, enamorada de un hombre que no la merece) -

-(Cállate Mousse, no digas tonterías) -lo regañó la mujer.

-(¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Mire bien las cosas, ella aquí amando a ese idiota incondicionalmente y el, enamorado de Akane!) -Cologne bajo la mirada pensativa. El pato tenía razón y esta vez ni ella misma podía engañarse -(¿De verdad quiere que toda la vida de Shampoo se base en Ranma? Están pasando sus mejores años )-dijo el joven.

Cologne sintió un golpe en el pecho, no era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Ella se lo preguntaba a sí misma todas las noches.

-(Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, muchacho) -

-(Si bueno, yo podría ya estar cansado realmente de esto) -

La anciana lo miró escéptica.

-(Todos tenemos un límite, incluso yo... Amo a Shampoo pero si esto sigue igual, no se cuanto pueda resistir) -admitió dando la vuelta y continuando con su trabajo.

Cologne asintió en silencio. Él tenía razón.

-(En diez minutos cierras) -

-(Bien) -

La anciana tomó un poco de agua caliente que tenía en una olla y subió al baño donde Shampoo ya la esperaba mirando hacia la ventana con melancolía.

Sin avisar dejó caer el agua caliente sobre ella transformándola en la bella joven que realmente era.

-(Gracias bisabuela) -dijo con tristeza.

-(¿Ranma de nuevo?) -

-(¡Más bien Akane! )-exclamó molesta.

-(¿Qué hizo ella?)-

-(Estábamos en medio de una cita y la muy entrometida intervino lanzándonos agua, y lo peor es que estábamos a punto de besarnos) -explicó suspirando.

-(¿Ah sí? ¿Y que hizo Ranma? )-

-(Bueno,el se asusto de verme y…)-

-(¿Trato de detenerla? )-la interrumpió. Shampoo bajo la mirada triste y asintió -(Ya veo, bisnieta… Desde hace unos días atrás he estado pensando las cosas y, tal vez lo mejor seria que lo dejaras ir)-

Shampoo la miro muy asustada.

-(¿Que? No hablarás en serio)-

-(Oh si linda, hablo muy, muy en serio) -

-(¡Pero abuelita yo lo amo!) -grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

-(Pero el a ti no) -

-(¡El me ama, está confundido solamente! )-

-(No Shampoo…)-

-(¡Hoy estuvimos a nada de besarnos! )-grito exaltada.

-(¡Pero no lo hicieron, y en su lugar él se fue dejándome sola! )-

-(Por mi condición de gato )-

-(Y por Akane )-Shampoo la miro dolida -(Sabes que es verdad, el la ama )-

-(¡No, no es así! )-comenzó a llorar.

Cologne soltó un suspiro.

-(Te doy un mes para que me demuestres lo contrario, y si no, regresamos a china )-dijo ignorando la mirada atónita de Shampoo. Camino hacia la puerta y salió.

La joven amazona lloro con más fuerza frustrada.

Cuando termino de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla y se vistió. Al salir se encontró con Ranma husmeando en su cuarto.

-¡Airen! -grito encantada lanzándose a sus brazos. Asustado se dejó abrazar mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de no verla porque seguía casi desnuda, solo envuelta en la pequeña toalla -¿Que hacer aquí? -

-Bueno, yo… Quería disculparme por haberme ido tan groseramente -

-No importar, no ser culpa tuya. Ser culpa de chica violenta del mazo, ella si que ser una entrometida -

Ranma frunció el ceño molesto..

-Por favor no digas eso, simplemente sabes que es muy impulsiva -

Shampoo lo miro molesta y se alejó de él. Le dolía ver que estaba defendiendo.

-Ya disculparte, poder irte ahora -

Ranma la miró sorprendido. Ella no era grosera con él nunca.

-¿Sigues molesta? -

-¡Si! -

-Que sincera -comenzó a reír el.

Ella lo imitó sin poder de verdad molestarse con su Airen. Amaba verlo feliz.

-Y bueno, ¿Ser todo a lo que Airen haber venido? -pregunto coqueta. El dejo de reír y se sonrojo.

-No la verdad no -se rasco la nuca tímidamente -Venía también a, a… -

-¿A?-

-A invitarte a cenar -ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡¿Ser verdad?! ¡Oh Airen! -

-Si yo, te la debo. Soy un hombre de palabra y se supone que te había prometido una cita hoy así que… -

Ella lo calló con un rápido beso en los labios. Apenas lo sintieron pero bastó para que sus estómagos hicieran cosas raras y un escalofrío se hiciera presente.

-¡No decir más! ¡Shampoo estar lista en cinco! -dijo corriendo a su ropero y dejando caer la toalla sin pudor. Ranma asustado cerró los ojos más avergonzado que nunca.

No había visto nada por suerte.

Si fuera un pervertido la hubiera visto, pero no lo era. Shampoo lo sabía porque no le había costado desnudarse, sabía que se cubrirá en cambio Akane… ella era demasiado desconfiada.

No esa noche no quería pensar en Akane, lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte, ya sabía que era pero no tenía el valor de repetirlo. Ni en su mente.

Esa noche se olvidaría de Akane y disfrutaría de la compañía de Shampoo.

-¡Ya ver! -

El abrió los ojos y miró a Shampoo.

Se veía hermosa con ese quipao amarillo.

-Muy bien, vayámonos -sonrio y salio por la ventana siendo seguido por ella.

Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar de nuevo al parque, todo estaba demasiado oscuro pero en compañía del otro no les importo y se sentaron cerca de un lago. Tratando de mantener una cierta distancia.

Una veza ahí Ranma saco unas cuantas frutas de una bolsa que tenia colgando en un hombro.

-Lo siento, no pude traer más. Solo me alcanzo el dinero para algunas manzanas, y estas uvas -dijo avergonzado -Como sabrás no podía agarrar la comida de los Tendo, Kasumi hace un gran esfuerzo por alimentarnos -

Shampoo sonrió quitándole la manzana y comenzando a comer.

-Para Shampoo ser perfecto -

El sonrió.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos ya se encontraban charlando alegremente hasta que el sol comenzó a sacar sus primeros rayos.

Shampoo se recostó en sus piernas descansando.

-¿Ya estás cansada? -

-Pero Shampoo sentirse muy feliz, ser mejor noche en su vida -dijo dormitando.

El la miro unos minutos y cuando creyó que ya se encontraba dormida acaricio su rostro, la cargo y la llevó en sus brazos hasta el Neko Hanten. Entró a su cuarto y la dejó en la cama.

Mirándola tan tranquila era linda.

Tenía una belleza muy distinta a todas, Kodachi era bella pero estaba loca, Ukyo era muy guapa también pero no era tan femenina, Akane era hermosa, femenina y…

Sacudió su cabeza molesto y miró a Shampoo.

Sorprendido recordaba que era la primera vez en la noche que recordaba a la peliazul, y eso era mucho pues nunca se la podía sacar de la mente.

Quizá salir con Shampoo le ayudaba, incluso en ese momento le parecía más linda y dulce que Akane.

Sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla, la arropo y camino a la ventana para irse.

Shampoo sonrió abriendo los ojos y aferrándose a la sabana.

-Wo ai ni, Airen… -susurro encantada cerrando los ojos para comenzar a dormir. Esta vez de verdad.

" _WO AI NI AIREN…"_

-Wo ai ni, Airen… -repetía una y otra vez moviéndose entre las sábanas. Asustada abrió los ojos y pegó un grito a ver un par de ojos viéndola atentamente.

Se trataba de Ranma que la miraba confundido.

-Cielos, lo siento no quería asustarte -se disculpó avergonzado.

-¡Pero hacerlo! ¿Que hacer aquí?-grito molesta.

-¿Y que esperabas? Me diste un gran susto ayer y cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí tuve que verificarlo -

Ella lo miró de mala gana.

Su cerebro no entendía lo que ese hombre decía. ¡Que cinismo después de lo que le había hecho! La había abandonado sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás.

Molesta se sentó en su cama cruzándose de brazos.

-Espera, espera te traje algo de comida. No te levantes -se levanto y tomo una charola.

Ella se mordió los labios, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan lindo?

-Shampoo agradecer el detalle pero primero querer asearse -

-¡Ah bien! Espero -

-No Ranma, Shampoo no desayunar hoy. Tener cosas pendientes que hacer, gracias de nuevo -

-Pero Shampoo, necesitas alimentarte -

-Ya saber -puso los ojos en blanco -Pero no ahora, ¿Poderme dejar sola? -

El la miro con tristeza.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo por lo de ayer? -

Ella no contestó.

-Mira Shampoo, ayer recordé algo muy importante, descubrí muchas cosas y de eso necesitamos hablar -comenzó a decir, ella lo miró asustada. Seguramente hablaba de Akane, podía verlo por como "disimuladamente" evitaba verla y tocaba su anillo -Después de esa platica, quizá nuestras vidas tengan rumbos distintos -

Shampoo sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, era el mismo que había sentido años antes, cuando él se había casado. Cuando el había hablado con ella pidiéndole que lo perdonara, y deseando que rehiciera su vida.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

"No ahora" pensó. No quería ser débil y llorar con el.

-Shampoo no entender, ¿Poder ser mas explicito? -

El se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros y mirándola profundamente.

-Lo lamento, pero aún no. ¿Podría ser en otro lugar más tarde? -

-Claro, entonces Ranma marcharse. Shampoo tener cosas que hacer, hablar luego -aceptó molesta.

El asintió.

-Paso por ti a las cinco -

Ahora ella asintió.

El se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de la choza.

-Ah, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide ¿Que significa "Wo ai ni, Airen"? -se giró a verla.

Ella palideció.

-(Mierda) -

-¿Como?-

-No nada, ¿De donde haber oído eso? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Tu lo decías dormida -respondió riendo.

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Y haber sido todo lo que decir? -preguntó con miedo.

El se quedo pensativo.

-Pues sí pero, ¿Qué significa? -

-Significa... "Te amo... esposo" -dijo tímidamente.

El la miró sorprendido. Luego muy serio.

-No sabia que estabas casada -

Ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-Shampoo no estarlo -

El abrió los ojos a más no poder.

\- ¿Entonces… hablabas de mi? -pregunto sonrojado recordando su viejo compromiso.

-¡No, no ser así! ¡Shampoo hablar de alguien más! -grito furiosa.

-¿De quien? -preguntó escéptico.

-De… alguien - el sonrio burlón -El llamarse Mousse -

Ranma dejó de sonreír y la miró molesto. No sabía qué pensar de eso ¿Hablaría en serio? Tal vez pero entonces por qué sentir tan familiar esa frase.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde -dijo serio y salió.

Mousse…

¿Quien seria Mousse?

Algo causaba que le doliera pensar en el, no sabia que pero ese día lo sabría.

-Lo bueno es que tengo tiempo para investigar - murmuró sonriendo.

Dentro de la choza Shampoo se dejaba caer en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

No era justo seguirlo amando.

¿Por que?

Ya no quería amarlo.

Ahora seguro se iría, su Airen volvería a irse dejandola por Akane.

¿Que tenia Akane que ella no?

 **NA:** ¡Hola foro de Ranma!

 **Para los lectores que están leyendo esta historia:** Lo prometido es deuda, martes dije y martes es ¿Ven? Se pega el talento de mis amistades pero no lo tardío (¡Perdóname Kalpi, perdón George! Ja ja ja ja) Próxima actualización este sábado. Espero lo noten, el cap es más largo ¿Eh? Cumpli tambien en eso.

Bueno ya saben que hacer, si les gusta díganme, si no también solo no sean ofensivos. Gracias.

 **Para YO LA GUEST:** ¡Hey hola! Si cumplí, HOY y no mañana ja ja ja si cada tercer día, que triste que ya no lo hice pero estoy queriendo retomar eso ¡Te mando un abrazo Sarita! Hasta el sábado.

 **Para FVSaotomeTendo:** ¿Porque nadie cree que publicare? ¡Mira si lo hice! Llorare, como sea, gracias por el apoyo. Espero te guste el cap, fue más largo ¡Un beso! Hasta el sábado.

 **Para Dr. pepper 1-2** : ¡Amigo George! Adore tu capitulo, mira sobre las sugerencias yo tengo ganas también a una escenita de celos, obvio ya sabes de quiénes y más comedia, amo la comedia y hace falta je je je. ¡Besos y abrazos! El sábado subo cap, ¿Tu cuando? XD ¡Oh si, te presionare!

 **Para Arleth Kawaii Love:** Este cap fue más largo, ¡Lo juro! Gracias por tu apoyo Arly, publico el sábado y ahora si saldrá algo del misterio de Akane, no desesperes ¡Bay guapa!

 **Para Dicen por ahí:** No te enojes por favor, mira si cumplí y seguro mi amiga también actualiza pronto. No se tu pero yo la bombardeo con amenazas de muerte ja ja ja dentro de poquito veras mas del misterio de Akane, gracias por opinar ¡Besos guapa!

 **Para Kobhain:** ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad! No ya seré constante, y juro solemnemente terminar este fic. Gracias por leerme de verdad, de verdad ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Para Kalpana R Saotome:** ¡No, no me digas eso lady trituradora! ¡Eres estupenda, extraño tus fics anda princesa pública! Te lo pido de rodillas ¿Si?... Ahora soy yo la que te matare si no sigues, tardas mucho amiga mía ¡Te quiero lady! Gracias por el apoyo a ti y espero te guste el capitulo, también las canciones. ¡Un beso!

 **Para Kendrixss . forever:** ¡Hejejey amiga Fleur! ¿Ya viste que cumplí mi promesa? Espero que te gustara este capitulo lleno de flasbacks, actualizo este sábado y espero ansiosa tu actualización ¡Te mando un abrazo Fleur!

 **Nunca lo hago pero ya es hora de hacerlo, fics que recomiendo muchísimo:**

Ranma y Shampoo: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS by Dr. Pepper 1-2

EL RESPLADOR DE UN ASESINO by

UNA CARTA PARA RANMA by

Nace un nuevo amor by

Gloriosos pecados by kalpana R Saotome

 **¡Valen la pena cada capitulo!**

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Se despide con cariño, Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**


End file.
